To Be Fat Like Me
by AngelBabyTaylor.x
Summary: Troy and Taylor have been best friends since forever. Though Taylor is on the larger side they stick by eachother and Troy promises to always be their for her. That is until high school. Traylor...Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first ever story on fanfiction. Some of the issues in the story relate to me so this story really means something to me. I hope you guys like it and don't think it sucks too much. So please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Prologue

Taylor Anne McKessie is the name. Full of hope for the future. Destined to do well. Had a pretty good life.

"_That was until he broke his promise."_

Never in my life expected to be here. Last place on earth before here. Never been the type of girl to do something like that.

"_That was until he broke his promise."_

We were best friends. BFF, BFFL, TTF- Taylor and Troy forever. The last person i thought would do this. The last person i thought would turn their back on me.

"_That was until he broke his promise."_

Caught me off guard it was so sudden. Like the floor fell beneath me. And i fell. Ever so slowly. Until now... iv reached their.

"_Rock Bottom."_

Now im sitting in a doctors office downtown sunny California. It was never suppose to be like this. This was never mean to happen.

"_It only happened when he broke his promise."_

This is not where my 14 years of life was suppose to go. He was never meant to leave me. He was suppose to be their for me.

"**HE WAS NEVER MEANT TO BREAK HIS PROMISE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. The first chapter. I know its short but its like an opening to the beginning of the story. Any way i hope you enjoy it. Plzz review!**

_Italics:_ Taylor's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Taylor Anne McKessie looked up into the clear blue sky, her eyes glazed over with tears as she starred at the building that was supposed to be her new home. _Sunny Dale Rehabilitation Centre. _

"Rehab" she whispered to herself as the tears spilled down her soft mocha cheeks.

"This way Ms McKessie" a young caramel coloured nursed said softly as she led Taylor to her room.

_Can you believe it? Rehab. Rehab was for people who were sick or hooked on drugs. It was made for people who actually had problems. So why was I here? I wasn't addicted. I could've stopped any time i wanted. They just didn't understand. I was doing what was right. I was doing what was best for me. It was only temporary. Just until I shifted the weight. But they couldn't even get that. They just didn't get how it was to be fat like me. How dare they judge me. How dare they make me feel like i have a problem. I promised them I would stop and start eating properly if they didn't send me away but they did anyway. They all turned their backs on me. My parents, Sharpay...Troy._

Fresh hot tears rushed out as her mind wandered back to the one person she thought would never leave her. Her body shuddered as she chocked back a sob. Him of all people. How could he do this to her? Sure they were only best friends. But to Taylor, Troy was much more than that. Of course he didn't know it but he held her heart. And all he ever seemed to do in the past 6 months was break it more and more each day.

_Oh how I wish I could say my blood boils when I think about him, but it doesn't. I've gone past the stage of anger. My heart only breaks when I think about him. Look at him. Since I'm going to be here for awhile I might as well tell you the story from the beginning._

Shaking her right leg vigorously as she watched the nurse get her room ready, Taylor busted out into tears, clutching her heart not caring whether the nurse saw her as she gasped for air. _How could everyone betray her like this?_ The young nurse's heart bled for the poor fragile girl in front of her. She stepped forward to comfort her but upon seeing the state she was in- decided against it. It was best to give her some time alone first.

"I'll be back soon Miss McKessie" she whispered softly. "Call me if you need anything" she said leaving the room already knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. Standing alone in the middle of the room Taylor's sobs subsided leaving her with the with just the single lonesome tears that slowly still ever so gently spilled down her cheeks.

_I just wish he never broke his promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey! I'm back with the second chapter of To Be Fat Like Me. Thanks to you guyz who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

"_Troy!"_

"_Troy can we stop now, I'm tired!" complained an out of breath five year old Taylor._

"_But Tay, if we stop now then the monster in your closet will catch up and eat us!"_

"_Troy I don't have a monster in my closet."_

"_But you said you did" stated Troy obviously confused._

_Taylor sighed. "I only said it to shut you up Troy" she said giggling. _

"_That was mean Tay Tay. You really had me scared" he said placing a hand over his heart for dramatic effect._

"_I'm sorry Troy. Forgive me?" she said stretching her small hands out._

"_Always Tay Tay. Your my bestest friend!" he exclaimed while snuggling into her teddy-like embrace._

"_Your my bestest friend too Troy. If it makes you feel any better, monsters aren't real."_

"_Good. But Santa is right?"_

"_Yep."_

"_And the tooth fairy?"_

"_The tooth fairy! Geez this boy had a lot to learn. How old is he?" she thought to herself. "Ok he's five but still, he should know the tooth fairy doesn't exist!"_

_Yet upon seeing his eager face lit up with excitement she decided to play along._

"_Of course."_

"_Good. Because when I wake tomorrow, I want to see my money."_

_Taylor laughed. "I think we should head back home now Troy." _

"_Yeah I think so too Tay Tay" Troy agreed. "Before Aunt Denise goes all crazy on us again."_

"_Yeah we don't want that to happen again" Taylor said as they both laughed while entering the Bolton household._

"_Well well Master Bolton, I see you've returned my daughter home at a reasonable hour this time" Taylor's mother, Denise McKessie playfully teased Troy._

"_O ye of little faith" Troy retaliated as Denise through her head back with laughter._

"_Now come on Aunt Denise, when have I ever broken one of my promises?" he asked flashing a toothless grin._

"_Oh that's a good one" Taylor chipped in._

"_Hmmm" Denise wondered aloud placing her index finger on her chin pretending to think. _

"_I suppose your right squirt" she said ruffling his hair as Lucille Bolton came in whilst placing a kiss on Taylor's cheek._

"_Now why don't you guys go and fetch those lazy McKessie/Bolton fathers of yours while Aunt Denise and I set the table._

"_Ok" the two of them said before running off in to the back yard._

"_So Dee, you gonna keep on drinking or ventilate your feelings by talking to me like you know you should" Lucille said, coming in from outside where Jack and Roland were having a one on one game._

_Completely ignoring Lucille's plead for her to talk; Denise turned her attention to the two five year olds cuddled up together on the couch sleeping. Taylor snug in his chest while Troy had both arms around her as if he were protecting her._

"_Those two are just too cute" she whispered._

"_Denise" Lucille warned slightly raising her voice._

"_You think they'll hit it off when they're older?"_

"_Dee!" Lucille yelled grabbing Denise's shoulders to face her._

"_What Luce!" she screamed, her eyes filled with tears. "Well what do you want me to say huh? That I messed up? Is that what you want Luce? Is that what you want?" she shrieked, sobbing into her best friend's chest._

"_No Dee, just for you to talk." Lucille soothed, cradling her best friend in her arms. "Dee, we've been through everything together and this is hurting you. I just want you to talk Dee. I just want you to talk" she said, her own eyes glistening with tears as the woman who was like a sister to her continued to sob brokenly._

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, Denise let out a whisper._

"_I messed up Luce."_

"_No. No don't you dare sit here and blame yourself Dee. I won't let it."_

"_It's the truth. It's the truth Luce." Denise continued, wiping the lone tears away. "I messed up."_

"_I failed as a mother!" she said bursting into tears all over again. _

"_No Dee. Stop it! It's not your fault. No at all. I won't let you sit here and blame yourself for what that man did. It's not your fault." Lucille said starting to cry herself as she tried to comfort her friend._

_Dee chuckled a little._

"_You know Roland wouldn't even talk about it. It was crushing him inside. I knew was hurting but wouldn't open up to me talk about it. I know he still feels that it's his fault. I've known that man too long. I can read him like a book. I always have been good at it. And it breaks my heart that he wouldn't open up because he says he don't want us to hurt no more. Me and Taylor. But that's silly. Cause him suffering alone only makes me hurt more Luce." Denise replied clinging onto her sisterly as she released all the inner feelings she had bottled up for the past 3 and half months._

_Relieved that she was finally getting her best friend to vent all her feelings Lucille continued to Dee's back, urging her to go on._

"_I caught him looking at her last week. And it tore me apart the way he looked at her. It was a look of complete sorrow and remorse. It was about 3 in the morning and I woke up and he wasn't there. So I went to look for him, and there he was, by her bed, stroking the hair out of her face, tears in his eyes with THAT look on his face. He knew I was there. And I guess he gave in because he just started crying. Such a deep broken cry and I held him in my arms and he just let everything out. He finally opened up. But I cut me up the way he blamed himself and looked at his baby girl, his precious little princess and told me that nothing is going to be the same. And it's true Luce. He's right. Nothing aint ever gonna be the same."_

"_No Dee. Don't say that. Don't talk like that Dee." Lucille cried out hysterically as she now sobbed along with her best friend." Don't say things like that. You know I look on Taylor as if she were my own daughter, just as you look on Troy as if he were your own son and I'm telling you, we can get through this. It'll take time but we'll get there. Things can be the same again."_

_Denise turned to her best friend her eyes, which were normally a soft glittery chocolate colour, so warm and inviting, suddenly darkened with rage as she processed what her best friend had said._

"_How can you sit there and say that Lucille!" She screamed at her._

"_Things will never be the same. We will never be the same. TAYLOR" she screeched pointing at her beautiful sleeping daughter, "WILL. NEVER. BE. THE. SAME!"_

"_Look Denise-_

"_No Luce you listen to me. We left her in his trust. Her own uncle! He was supposed to look after her. Protect her. Love her-not lust after her! She's only a baby. My baby!_

"_Dee you don't have to-_

"_He touched her. Jesus he touched her, in places nobody is ever supposed to except her husband in the future" she cried out hysterically. "He took something so precious. So precious, she doesn't even understand! And you're going to stand there and tell me she will be the same?" she exclaimed, her face painted with disbelief._

"_Lucille, she's completely changed! She's not the same bubbly, talkative, outgoing she used to be. Now she hardly talks. She doesn't play with the other kids-she only talks to Troy! She's put on so much weight in the past 3 months Lucille. So much weight. She's stressed out I can tell! I'm her mother! She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because of the nightmares that never let her forget what HE did to her. So Lucille not only did he take-steal her virginity, he also stole her personality. HE STOLE HER! He took my Taylor-_

"_Dee please" Lucille pleaded with her best friend as she let her own tears flow freely down her rosy cheeks._

"_NO LUCE!" She screamed. "I'm talking aren't I? You know venting my feelings. I mean that's what you wanted! So why are you trying to stop me huh Luce? Why don't you want me to Luce? WHY DONT YOU WANT ME TO TALK?" She hollered in hysterics, her breathing becoming more rapid as she collapsed into the strong well built arms of her husband Roland who had rushed in from outside to try and console his wife._

"_I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted her to stop bottling up her feelings. I didn't mean for this to happen!" Lucille cried out, guilt and regret racing through every vain, for making her best friend cry._

"_Sssh Lucille honey. Dee Dee is just a little overwhelmed with the situation right now, just like we all are. She knows you would never do anything to hurt her" he said before briskly whisking the two now very awake and very scared five year olds upstairs. _

"_I'm sorry Luce. I'm so so sorry." Denise whispered realising what she had done. "I never meant to lash out on you. It's just this whole situation is too much. And we don't know how to cope." She croaked out as she broke down again._

"_Dad, what's going on? Is it...is it about that man who hurt Taylor?" Troy asked quietly now that they were upstairs in his room._

_Jack mentally gasped. He knew they had told Troy. Well the basics. He was too young to understand the depth of the situation. He looked over at Taylor, whose bottom lip was quivering as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall._

_He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to upset her anymore._

_He stuttered. "No...Well yes but umm-_

"_It is about me isn't it" she said flooding into tears as Troy pulled her into a tight hug. "They always cry because of me now."_

"_Oh no sweetie" Jack intervened, his heart breaking. "It's not you. It's not you. I promise it's not you. Your parents, Troy, Aunt Lucille and I all love you very much. Their only crying because you got hurt."_

"_But I didn't want him to. I tried to stop him but-_

"_Sssh sweetie, it's okay. It's okay. We got you" he said holding her tightly as he continued to whisper sweet comfort to her. "He's been locked away now. He can't hurt you. We'll never let him hurt you. He'll never hurt you." He kept repeating as she clung unto his neck tightly and continued to sob._

"_Dad?" Troy whispered looking up at his dad, his eyes filled with sadness and worry. _

_Jack looked down at his son, suddenly remembering that all this affected him too._

"_Everything is going to be ok son" he said tucking both Troy and Taylor under the covers and placing a kiss on his son's head._

"_Everything is going to be ok."_

"Everything is going to be ok" she whispered to herself as she gave her tears permission to silently slip out.

"A whole lot of good 'OK' did." She thought to herself. Look where she ended up.

It had been 2 weeks since Taylor had been admitted to the Sunny Dale Rehabilitation Centre or 'dumped off' as she liked to put it.

2 weeks since she had seen or spoken to someone. 2 weeks since she had eaten or drank something. And was only one week away from death.

There was a soft tapping on the door.

"Miss McKessie" the caramel coloured nurse who Taylor had discovered went by the Jael, entered the room.

No answer.

"Miss McKessie" Jael said again.

No answer.

"Miss McKessie."

Taylor turned around in her bed, mindful of the numerous amount of wires attached to her, and faced Jael.

"What is it?"

"We've got a lovely breakfast for you. If you just sit up we can that tiny tummy of yours all warm and filled up" Jael replied sounding genuinely enthusiastic.

Taylor looked up at Jael, then down to the food that was situated in her hands.

"Figured" she mumbled while turning back around in her bed facing the wall- and away from the nurse.

"Take it back. I don't want it" she said softly.

"But Miss McKessie-

"Take. It. Back. I. Don't. Want. It" she repeated, this time gritting her teeth.

"But Miss McKessie you need to ea-

"TAKE IT BACK I DON'T WANT IT!" She screamed at the nurse. "I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT!"

Jael reached out to touch her. "Miss McKessie please calm d-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Taylor hollered after. "I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING! NOT YOUR HELP OR YOUR STUPID FOOD!" she continued, throwing the food on the floor. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING! NOTHING! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!"

"Please Miss McKessie, your not strong or stable enough to get so worked up. You must calm down" Jael pleaded with her.

"NO!"

Taylor looked around.

Jael's pleading face. Wires. The food on the floor. The small tight room. The stupid machine that wouldn't stop beeping. Wires, wires more wires, wires wires wires. WIRES!

She couldn't breathe. The air was too thick. The room getting smaller. Her chest tighter. She had to get out.

"NO!" she screamed again.

"Miss McKessie?" Jael asked confusion and worry etched all over her face.

They were getting louder. The voices. They were getting louder. They needed to stop. Why wouldn't they stop?

"Stop it! Stop it! Jael stop them. Tell them to stop!"

Jael looked at Taylor who continued to beg her to make the voices stop. The voices. It was finally registering to her what was going on.

**Nervous Breakdown.**

She needed to get help. Pressing the red help button on the wall she tried to calm Taylor down.

"Miss McKessie I've buzzed for Dr Sullivan but until he gets here you must calm down."

An awful silence fell over the room as the voices took full control over Taylor's mind.

"_Look at her. The fat slut."_

"_Don't you mean fat virgin? Who would ever touch that?"_

"_Hey look! It's FT! Shouldn't you be eating a burger or something?_

_The sound of retching. _

"_Hey have you forgotten my promise. I'll always be here for you Tay."_

_The sound of retching._

"_Well would you look at this. Fat Tay isn't so fat anymore. What your secret? Throwing up?"_

_The memory of the burning sensation before she heaves up the contents of her stomach._

"_I told you Tay I'll never leave you."_

"_Are you sure one chair is enough. Cause I'm not sure two would be enough for your fat ass. You take up so much room. Why don't you waddle over there and get another seat?" _

_The sound of retching._

"_Remember my promise Tay Tay. I'll never leave you Tay. I'll never leave you."_

"He broke his promise Jael. He left me. He joined them! He broke his promise!" she whispered brokenly.

"I know Taylor. I know but everything is going to ok. Before you know it we'll-

Jael's words of comfort soon faded into the background as Taylor thought back to the very day Troy made his stupid promise.

"_Hey Tay Tay!" A five year old Troy said as he ran up to his bestest friend. He paused taking in her beauty. He wouldn't admit it just yet but he had always loved Taylor even if he was only 5._

"_You look nice today" he said._

"_Really?" she blushed. "I picked it out for you." _

_Troy smiled brightly. _

"_So are you ready for our first day at school?" she asked nervously fiddling with her bracelet._

"_Yeah Tay Tay! Aren't you?" he asked catching onto her nervousness._

"_I- I guess." She hesitated. "I'm just a bit scared that's all. What if no one likes me?"_

"_That's crazy Tay Tay! Everyone will love you. And if anyone messes with you they'll have me to deal with!" he exclaimed puffing out his chest._

_Taylor giggled._

"_I mean it Tay Tay. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you." He said flashing her his sweetest smile._

"_You promise?" she asked still un-easy._

"_Always Tay Tay."_

_Later on that day he sealed his promise by beating a bully who had decided to pick on Taylor making Taylor realise that this promise was the real deal._

"Why did he have to break his promise Jael?" she whispered.

"I- I don't know Taylor but-

Suddenly something snapped. The voices were back. And Taylor saw red.

"NO!" she shrieked!

She smashed the mirror.

"NO!" she screamed again.

The dressing table was next. She pushed Jael aside and through everything to the ground.

"He wasn't suppose to leave me! He promised! He promised!" she cried pulling out every wire that was attached to her.

"No Miss McKessie you can't –

"HE PROMISED! HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE ME! HE PROMISED!!" she continued screaming out until she finally collapsed to the floor just before Dr Sullivan rushed into the room.

Taylor blinked her eyes open. Gosh her head hurt. Sitting in her bed she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"My my Miss McKessie. You gave us quite a fright back there." a voice spoke.

Taylor resisted the urge to roll her eyes already annoyed by Dr Sullivan's attempted to make casual conversation.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me? Like why my head hurts so frigging much? Or What happened before I ended up in this room?"

"Well that is quite simple Miss McKessie. You had a nervous breakdown."

"Excuse me. A what?"

"A nervous breakdown. It's when you-

"I know what it is. I just refuse to believe that I had one. What is being here not enough? What more is wrong with me? First anorexic then a mental nutter? What's next? A cancer survivor?"

"Well hopefully not. "he said flashing her a smile.

Taylor sucked her teeth.

"Well Miss McKessie from now on you will be taking two of these pills a day" he said showing her the pills. "One in the morning and one at night. We will also be tackling the food issue with at least one meal a day, gradually taking it up to three. Nurse Jael will make sure these things will happen. And the more you co operate the quicker you can get out of this place."

"Are you serious?" Taylor laughed. "I don't have to do anything. Nothing is wrong with me." She yelled at the doctor.

"I'm afraid so Miss McKessie. You are anorexic. So much, it is deathly. That is why you are connected to this machine and all of these liquids. And you have just suffered from a nervous break down. You must take the pills to stay sane Miss McKessie."

"I will not take your stupid pills or eat anything if I don't want to! Why cant you guys understand that? There is NOTHING wrong with me!"

"Miss McKessie this is very serious. You will take your pills whether you want to or not." Dr Sullivan sighed. Though he didn't know her personally he had read her file and understood why she was acting like this. And though he didn't know her personally- he cared about her.

"Miss McKessie, we cant keep you here forever. If you continue to refuse to eat you WILL die" he said hoping that this piece of information would shake her up.

But to his dismay Taylor looked at him and scoffed, her face filled with disgust. Her next few words sinking his heart.

"And who said I wanted to live?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sup guys. **((SLAP))**

OK...I deserved that. I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update...forgive me? Well even if don't here's the next chapter. Maybe it will change your mind. I hope you like it. Thank you guys for reviewing...it means a lot x

Disclaimer: Again... I own nothing.

**Chapter 3**

"You will die."

Those three little words. Normally when you hear the phrase, those three little words, it ends with two people happy and in love. But in this case, it was the complete opposite. Those three little words would only end in un-happiness, loneliness... death.

Death. The word hung in the air like a bad omen. Death. It's presence filling every creek, crack and corner of the room. Death. The only word that spun around in her head. A word she could not forget. A reality she could not escape. Death... was her destiny.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her hands suddenly glazed with moisture. She couldn't understand it. This feeling...she couldn't shake it off. It was what she wanted.

Wasn't it?

She chuckled to herself. Who was she fooling? She didn't want to die. The thought alone had her in a pool of sweat. She couldn't imagine never opening her eyes. She couldn't picture everyone going on without her, leaving her stuck behind. While she faded into the backs of everyone's mind, slowly becoming the past while everyone moved on.

Truth is she didn't want to die. She had known it all along; she just wasn't able to accept it back then. She was dead set on ending her life believing that life wasn't worth the bother. What was the point in sticking around when all she ever did was hurt?

Taylor sighed.

For the longest time she had just wanted to crumple up and die. But now thinking things over, that wasn't completely true. She did not want to die.

**She just wanted to be ****happy.**

_

* * *

_

_Taylor stood looking at herself in front of the mirror. She had to admit she did look good. She was dressed in dark wash denim jeans, a black and gold "music is life" top with her gold pendant snaking its way down the valley of her chest and resting just below her bosom. She wore her gold tiffany bracelet on her right hand that matched her small gold hoop earrings and slipped onto her feet, her favourite pair of designer black and silver metal Akiko Ogawa boots. She prayed perfume on her neck, behind both ears and on her wrists and re-creamed her hands. She swept her dead straight her into her grey beanie hat, leaving her side fringe out and pulled on her black and grey coat. The look was simple yet fierce but Taylor couldn't help but feel nervous. _

"_TAYLOR!" her mother Denise screeched from the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ready? Come on sweetie you've been up there for ages. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school."_

_**School.**_

_No wonder she could hear her heart thumping so hard. The word always had that affect on her. Sweaty palms, butterflies in her stomach- bad butterflies and she couldn't stop shaking her right leg. She always got the jitters when she was nervous- and boy was this a time to be nervous. _

"_Come on Taylor, pull yourself together" she whispered to herself. _

"_I am beautiful. I love me. Today will be a great day because I am the shaper of my own life" she reassured herself quoting the words from the inspirational book her mother made her read this summer. It was suppose to help with self-esteem and confident issues. Key word: __**suppose.**__ Taylor shook her head. Pessimistic thoughts were not going to help her. She needed to stay affirmative. There and then she pushed all her negative notions aside._

_Today just had to go well. There was no other option. She had worked too hard for everything to be the same. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing would go wrong. _

"_I am the shaper of my own life" she quoted again. _

_Things were going to be better. They just had to. She was in high school now. She was a freshman, in high school! Things __**had**__ to be different. In her eyes they really didn't have much of a choice. Today was going to be great whether it wanted to be or not. Then she would take it from there. Day by day. One step at a time. I mean, kids really wouldn't waste their time bullying her now, would they? She was in high school. And kids in high school were more mature and sensitive… right?_

_Sure she was still on the larger side of life but she was getting there. She had lost a good amount of weight from what she was in 8__th__ grade. She was really trying. She and Troy had been working out every other day for the entire summer. Of course she still had a way to go but she was going to make it… and Troy had promised to be there all the way until she got there. _

"_Troy" she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips as her mind drifted off to her bestest friend. _

_He was funny and cute and goofy. He made her laugh. He always knew what to say. He was always there for her. He wiped her tears. Stood up to anyone to anyone that picked on her. She was his best friend, and he was hers. And she loved him. _

"_Wait. Whoa. Love?" she thought as more and more questions clouded her brain. She bit her bottom lip._

_Did she love him?_

_There was a knock on the door. _

"_Taylor, sweetie, are you ok?" her mother asked, concern etched all over her face._

_She smiled weakly._

"_Yeah mum, I'm fine" she lied. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so optimistic. Her mother seemed to catch on._

"_Baby. I know you've had a rough time all your life, but things are gonna get better. Starting today. You mark my words. At 3 o'clock when schools done, your gonna come rushing back home to tell me what a wonderful day you had. Trust me baby girl, today is gonna be great." She said kissing the top of Taylor's head. _

"_Thanks mum" she said snuggling in her mother's embrace._

"_Now, really Taylor. You must stop being so nervous. You look beautiful. Your gonna do just fine."_

_Taylor smiled brightly up at her mother._

"_Come on baby girl, its time to go. Troy's downstairs and your daddy wants to say good bye before you guys head off."_

"_OK, mum" she whispered before her mother left the room._

_Taylor looked at herself one more time. _

"_Please let everything be ok" she sighed leaving the room and following her mother down stairs._

"_TAYLOR!" Lucille screeched as she saw her 'almost daughter' coming down the stairs. "Oh don't you just look so beautiful."_

_Taylor laughed. "Hey Aunt Lucille."_

"_Oh TearBear, your just so beautiful. I bet your gonna have trouble batting off the boys when you step into school today" she gushed._

"_Yeah well, that's what I'm there for mum, right TayTay?"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah" Taylor said rolling her eyes as she turned to see her best friend leaning against the front door looking rather smug._

"_Hey looser" she greeted him._

_Troy laughed. "Funny little slag" he retaliated as he pulled her into a loving hug._

"_Something like that" she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm as she pinched him hard for his cheek._

"_OWW!" he yelped. "Damn Tay. What was that for?"_

"_I'm no slag. You better watch your mouth you prostitute."_

_Troy dramatically gasped. Placing a hand over his chest he tugged at the imaginary spear her words drove into his chest. "That was a cruel and … and wicked wicked thing you just said Taylor Anne McKessie." Troy stated, his voice likening to a posh snotty snob._

"_Apologise at once." He demanded, tossing his head to the side pushing his nose as far into the air as he possibly could. "Say sorry Taylor."_

"_Sorry Taylor." Taylor replied mimicking his tone._

"_UGGH that is it!" Troy screeched. "It is a sin for one to tolerate such behaviour. GUARDS! Take her away!" he said placing a hand over his head feigning distress. _

"_Oh shut it Bolton" Taylor intervened. "You know as soon as we get to school I'm enrolling you to the drama club."_

"_THE DRAMA CLUB!" Troy shrieked in horror returning to his old self. "I can't be seen dead in that place. Are you trying you make me commit social suicide?"_

"_No. But the real sort would be nice."_

_Troy narrowed his eyes at her. "That was mean TayTay." He replied, his voice void of any emotion. _

"_I'm sorry Troy. Please forgive me." She asked seriously as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_It's ok TayTay" Troy chuckled. "I love you too."_

"_So, you two finished the first episode of the second series of your drama soap opera. What's it called again? Drama Teens? Something like that?" Roland teased as he strolled in front the kitchen._

"_Ha Ha daddy" Taylor said as she rushed to her father giving him a hug._

"_You look beautiful today princess" he whispered kissing her forehead._

"_Thank you daddy."_

"_Come here baby girl I have something for you" he said leading her to the den._

"_What is it daddy?" Taylor asked softly._

"_This is for you baby girl" said Roland as he placed a simple yet beautiful locket around her neck. "It's got pictures of all of us. Your mother and I, Aunt Lucille and Uncle Jack, you and Troy…" he trailed off indirectly teasing her._

"_I'm going to ignore that daddy" she said glaring at him as he went into a fit of laughter._

"_I'm glad you like it sweetie" he said seriously as he noticed the look of awe on her face._

"_I love it daddy, thank you" she said hugging him tightly._

"_Your welcome princess. Now, I know you're nervous about your first day of high school but it's going to be fine sweetie, I promise." He said stroking her hair as he placed a kiss on the top of her._

"_Now let's get you going then" he said soothingly as they headed back to the front._

_Taylor silently prayed as she and Troy said their goodbyes and headed out down the road._

_They walked for awhile in complete silence until Troy softly spoke "I know you've been hearing it all morning but everything is going to be ok Tay Tay."_

_Taylor pretended she didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about Troy?"_

"You know what I'm talking about Tay" Troy said seriously as he stopped and stood in front of her. "Just remember my promise; I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you Tay Tay" he smiled softly.

She smiled weakly. "I know Troy" she said as she let him pull her into tight hug.

They decided not to take the school bus today and just spend time with each other. They laughed and teased and just had a good time all the way to school.

"This is it" Taylor thought to herself as she looked up at the huge building. East High.

She looked over at Troy who smiled at her and took her hand. "It's now or never Tay" he said and the two of them walked in together.

Taylor gazed around the school in awe. It was so big! Troy squeezed her hand gently as they reached their lockers. He was just two down from her. She smiled sweetly at him and opened her locker ready for the day.

She had just finished packing her things neatly in her locker when Troy whispered to her that he needed to use the little boy's room and would meet her in homeroom before dashing off as she giggled.

She hated to admit it, but she was scared. Shitless. She kept her head in her locker pretending to tidy it up and get all her things ready. She stayed there pretending she didn't hear the whispers. Feel the stares. She didn't dare turn around. But it was like a force came over her. She knew if she even glimpsed behind her it would hurt her but she couldn't seem to help herself. She tilted her head to the left slowly and she was right. Her big hazel eyes swelled with tears as she quickly turned back to her locker silently cursing herself for allowing her tears to fall. She promised she wouldn't cry but she couldn't help it. She thought it was over. The snickering. The mumbled comments. The stares. But it wasn't. High school was just the same.

Her heart dropped when she heard the bell signalling it was time to get to homeroom. She was gonna have to face this crowd. Slowly she collected her things and shut her locker. She hung her head low, hugging her books as she made her way to homeroom. Each step was un-sure and shaky. She looked into the classroom when she arrived and only saw a few people there. She sat down and placed her things on the desk, looking up at the clock on the wall she sighed.

"A sigh already TearBear?" a voice whispered behind her ear.

She knew that voice. It was the only voice that sent chills down her spine and gave her goose pimples. For a split second it made her heart stop. A small smile crept on her face despite the sadness she was feeling.

"I'm fine Troy" she replied softly.

"You sure Tay?" he said noticing the sadness in her doe eyes.

His breath got caught in his throat as he looked down at the beauty in front of him. He had wanted to make her his for the longest time but could never muster up the courage to ask her. She had been through so much. He knew she was hurting. He saw the looks people had already started giving her. He heard the muffled damaging comments that were being said. It angered him how people could be so cruel. They didn't know Taylor. They didn't know the first about her. It wasn't even the first period yet and she was already the talk of the school. He just wanted to protect her. Looking down at her his questioning thoughts were confirmed.

He loved her.

"I'm fine Troy" she whispered adding a small weak smile.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly before his name was called out.

"Yo Troy, my man!"

"Sup Chad" he said acknowledging the bushy haired boy.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded- by lots of girls of course and the guys Chad deemed 'cool.'

Of course they all ignored Taylor not that she minded but Troy being the caring gentleman he was introduced her to his new found friends. A chorus of 'heys' and overly enthusiastic responses were heard. But Taylor saw right through their fake smiles and forced kindness. She knew they were only being nice because Troy was there. They were all fake and she wanted nothing more than to disappear as she sees the Barbie look-alikes desperately flirting with Troy and trying to get his attention. She was used to girls acting like this around Troy but this time it was different. She almost felt threatened. They were so beautiful and... thin. Something she wasn't. She hated the way she looked. Troy could never like her more than a friend. And somehow having all those perfect girls around throwing themselves at Troy, didn't help how she felt about herself.

She sunk lower in her chair trying to push those thoughts out of her head but they weren't budging. She looked up as she heard laughter coming from the group surrounding Troy but quickly ducked again when she saw most of the girls glaring at her before returning to flirt with Troy.

She had to get out. It was only homeroom and already she hated it. Her eyes stung with tears as she tried to be brave and keep it together. As soon as the bell rung she fled the classroom desperate to get away from the hell hole people called school. A hand suddenly pulled on her arm and she struggled until she heard the sweet voice of her bestfriend.

"Tay, calm down its only me" Troy soothed as he pulled her into his arms running his fingers through her hair instantly calming her down.

"I'm sorry Troy." She whispered against his chest, her tears gently wetting it.

"Sssh its ok Tay, I got you. I know it's hard but you gotta trust me" he said softly. "You gotta remember my promise Tay. I won't ever leave you. You hear me?"

"Yes Troy" she murmured, gently pulling away and wiping her tears.

He kissed her forehead. "Ok, let's get you to class" he said brushing her hair out of her face, neither of them noticing the green, envious eyes that were secretly watching from a distance.


	5. Chapter 5

heyy guys !

here's another chapter... itz a bit shorter buht i hope you styl lyk it! thanks to the guys who reviewed, it means alot.

Enjoy..nd dnt forget to review..mwahh x

Disclaimer: i own nothing i own nothing i own nothing !

* * *

Chapter 4

Taylor lay on her bed starring at her plain ceiling, tears cascading down her beautiful face. She turned up her radio desperately trying to drown out the emotions she felt and block out the events of the past 3 weeks that were bombarding her mind. She ignored the constant pounding on her door followed by the pleas for her to come out. Turning over, burying her face in her drenched pillow she let out a deep, aching sob as she covered her ears to hinder Troy's cries for her to open the door.

Troy sighed. He could almost hear his heart breaking. He looked back towards the stairs knowing how much Aunt Denise and Uncle Roland were worried. Slowly heading down stairs he wiped his eyes and shook his head letting everyone know he had no luck in getting Taylor out. Despite his and Taylor's parent objections he couldn't help but feel like a failure. He had let Taylor down. He didn't protect her enough and now she was hurting. Somehow he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

Giving a small smile he headed back up the stairs leaving the adults back in the living room in silence.

A few hours later Taylor stirred out of a fitful sleep. Getting up she stumbled into the bathroom her face flooded with tears once more. Stopping in front of the bathroom mirror she starred.

'Who was she?'

* * *

Packing up her stuff Taylor left the science block hugging her books tightly as she made her way to her locker trying her hardest to ignore all the looks she was getting. Placing her books in her locker she closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay as she heard the laughing coming from her right side. She took deep breaths struggling to disregard the vile comments the group were making. She was sick of it. She just wanted it to end. She was tired of hurting. Tired of putting up with all of it. She couldn't take the laughter or the snide remarks. She hated the silence that would instantly occur when she entered a room. Her heart broke every time she saw something else about her or her weight scribbled on the bathroom walls. Worst of all she hated the stares. The stares that made her feel ashamed. Embarrassed to be Taylor.

Shutting her locker she came face to face with the worst ring leader of all, Ashley Ryans.

"Hey Taylor!" she greeted in a voice that suggested she wasn't at all happy to see her.

"He's in...He's in the...the gym." Taylor replied ignoring her tone knowing there was only one reason she was there.

"Who's...In the ... the g-gym FT"? Ashley mocked imitating Taylor's frightened voice.

Taylor cringed at the torturous name. In case you were wondering FT was a shorter version of fat Tay. Ashley and her sheep like cronies had first used it when they cornered her in the girl's bathroom two weeks ago after Troy became furious with Ashley for making an indirect comment about his 'Tay'. The whole bathroom incident didn't resolve much, instead left Taylor in an emotional state, a bruised torso and a deflated self esteem.

"Troy is" she spoke softer than she wanted to.

Getting defensive Ashley snapped at her, narrowing her eyes. "I know where he is Tay-lor" she sneered. "I didn't take the risk of catching whatever is that makes you so disgustingly portly to ask you where Troy is. No, I came here to tell you to back off. I'm sure you already know Troy is the most attractive thing around here and he doesn't need to waste his time with you. You Taylor are nothing. You will never be anything. And most importantly you will **never **fit in with our crowd. You're bad for his reputation. Face it FT you're not pretty and you're the size of America. There isn't room here for your kind Piggy. If you really cared about him you would end this uncanny friendship you two have got going on. You don't deserve his time.

"Troy is my best friend!" Taylor fired back suddenly finding her voice. "I won't just end our friendship because you want me to."

"Look Taylor" Ashley hissed her green eyes darkening with rage, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Back off! You're disgusting. Have you ever tried looking in the mirror? Have you not seen your fat double chinned face? Have you not noticed your huge flabby arms? Your elephant legs? Look I don't want to drabble on. Just take my advice and leave Troy alone. He doesn't need you. And..." she whispered dangerously slowly closing in on her, "if you ever try to catch an attitude with me again, I swear I'll wring your neck so hard you'll need a new voice box and I won't even care if I get your repulsive, sickening puss all over me!"

Backing up and laughing wickedly as Taylor's tears trickled down her face she spoke one last time.

"I'm warning you FT. Back off. I won't tell you again" and she strutted off with her clan right behind her.

Grabbing her bag Taylor took off down the corridor barely making out the way, trying to get as far away as possible. She couldn't stay there any longer. She needed to get out.

Peaking through the glass door Ashley found Troy in the gym. He was doing what looked like practicing basket ball until he let out a frustrated distressed scream. He chucked the ball angrily then slowly sat down in the middle of the gym floor.

Taking his behaviour as her cue to put her plan into action she made her way over to him and reluctantly sat down on the dirty gym floor.

After minutes of silence Ashley spoke up. "You ok Troy?"

"I'm fine" he mumbled.

"You don't look fine" she said placing a hand on his arm.

Troy finally looked up. "It's... it's nothing."

"Troy... I only want to help. You can tell me 'coz it's obviously something."

He looked back down. There was another pregnant silence. Sighing Ashley got up ready to leave when he called out "its Taylor."

Turning a corner she crashed into something hard and fell to floor.

"OMG Earthquake!" the object cried out. Looking up she saw Chad with a few of the other jocks above her laughing.

"Hey FT" Chad said peering down at her. "What's the rush? I mean, Lunch isn't for another hour" he said evoking more laugher from the guys.

"Ay Dude, don't tell her that man. I mean I would like lunch too" one of the jocks, Jason called out.

Not wanting to stick around to hear the cruel insults at her she got up and walked away wincing when she heard Chad call out from down the hall way "Don't worry FT, we'll save you a burger or something!"

Taylor took a deep breath. Knowing she was about to collapse in tears she heading off to what had become her hiding place. Pushing the girl's bathroom door open she entered the familiar stall and turned the lock.


End file.
